


Maturity

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Maturity

Eric Clapton Sings  
As beautifully as ever  
Striking different chords


End file.
